My Hero
by Cheesy Corn Chowder
Summary: Rosalina recounts her first day in the Smash Mansion and her first encounter with Marth.


I still remember my first fight at the Smash Mansion. I had been living in the mansion since December and we had all been eagerly anticipating October. Or at least my fellow Mario characters were. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser had all been clamoring about how excited they were to be in another fighting game. I hadn't really gotten to meet the other Smash Brothers or Bash Sisters since, well, I tended to keep to myself a lot. I'm not terribly social. The only one I somewhat interacted with was R.O.B. since he also liked racing. The problem was he was much more interested in Samus Aran than he was in talking with me. So for the 10 months I was there, I didn't have any friends outside of my series.

But anyways…We were called down to the main floor, where the fighting takes place. It's a large waiting room, like the kind you'd find at a doctor's office. Everyone was sitting around with anxiety, some hoping to be the first picked and others hoping to be ignored entirely. We had been informed that this match would be a stamina match, where we fight each other to whittle down health. Soon enough, the door to the fighting room was opened. The announcer called four of us in.

"Rosalina…" he started. I recalled dreading hearing that, knowing I'd be the first to fight. At least I had been practicing with my children, the Lumas. I got up from my chair. "Mega Man…" A little blue robot stood up. "Pikachu…" A yellow mouse awoke from a nap. "And Marth." I still remember that. I look over at the man getting up. He had a cape, armor on his chest and shoulders, a long, blue knight outfit, and beige boots. His hair was long and blue. I could never forget seeing him that first time.

As we proceeded into the next room, Marth's arm brushed up against mine. We turned towards each other and blushed. We kinda stared at each other for a few seconds as we proceeded inside the room. Inside that room, we faced a window with a swirling void inside it. It had amazing Technicolor fog flowing in a circular motion. When all four of us were inside, the door closed. An image began showing up in the void. A large platform with three smaller ones appeared. A sliding door beside the window opened up. We went in. It was dark for a few seconds.

The little robot teleported on stage in a bright blue beam of light, the yellow mouse jumped out from a Pokeball, Marth used warp magic and unsheathed his sword, and I gilded in with one of my babies. The fighting was pretty intense. I remember the robot, his name is Mega Man I think, fired gears and sticky bombs. The mouse fired electricity. Marth used his sword. I had trained with my Lumas and my magic wand, so I fought with both. I remember Steve, the green Luma fighting with me, was willing to sacrifice some Star Bits to make for a handy projectile. That's so cute.

I notice now that Marth fought Mega Man and Pikachu, but not me. And I notice Steve and I never fought him. Eventually, Pikachu's health was drained and he collapsed from defeat. It was down to Marth, Mega Man, and me. Marth was standing on a platform just above the main one, picking up a Screw Attack badge. Mega Man shot a sticky bomb at me. Just before it hit me, Marth went down the platform and, I'll never forget this, took the bomb for me. Before it exploded, he looked back at me with those big, beautiful eyes of his. The bomb exploded and took the last of his health points. He collapsed on the ground. The announcer declared him defeated.

I knelt down and placed my hand on his head. "Marth?" I asked, "Marth, are you okay?" Mega Man seized the opportunity and fired another sticky bomb. It missed me, but stuck to Steve. The explosion blasted him off the stage, all the way to the KO Line on the side. His cry as he disappeared was the saddest sound I ever heard. I turned back to Mega Man, who was taunting me. "Not my son!" I yelled at him. A bright, colorful ball started floating around. We both recognized it as a Smash Ball. He and I started beating it up to get its power. I was able to break it open with my elegant galaxy kick. With the power of the Smash Ball, I took out a Power Star, which began firing off energy around me. Mega Man was not so lucky and got the last of his HP blasted out.

When he was defeated, the announcer called out, "Game!" Pikachu, Marth, and Mega Man were restored back to full health and we were all taken to a victory platform. "The winner is…" As the winner, I was put in the center. One of my other babies jumped into my arms and I caught them. "…Rosalina and Luma!" The other three applauded me.

After that fight, we all left the fighting room and went back to the waiting room. The next four were called. It doesn't really matter for the story who they were, which is good because I can't recall who was chosen. Steve was unharmed when I got back. He was sitting in my chair, and excitedly flew towards me. I hugged him.

When Marth sat down, I walked over to him. "Hey, Marth," I said. He looked up and me and stood up. "Thanks for saving me back there. I just wish I could've done the same for you." He replied, but in Japanese. I'm not terribly familiar with Japanese so I couldn't understand a word he was saying. "I'm sorry, Marth, but I don't know any Japanese. Can…can you speak English?"

Marth held up his index finger. He turned to the wall to the side of his chair. There was a switch that he turned on. He started speaking again, and humorously, he had subtitles when he spoke. "I'm sorry," he (or the subtitles) said, "I understand English, but in all the time I've spent in the Mansion, I never quite learned how to speak it."

"Oh, that's okay. Anyways, as I said, thank you for defending me from Mega Man's sticky bomb."

"It was my pleasure. You seem like a pretty good fighter and it didn't seem fair for you to get eliminated like that."

"Aww, how sweet." I blushed and he blushed, too. "So tell me a bit about yourself, Marth."

He told me his life story, about his home kingdom and his adventures. I told him about my childhood and my journeys through the cosmos, as well as my motorcycle-racing hobby. He was amazed that I had discovered the secret to interstellar travel.

After talking for a bit, some of my Lumas flew over to me. "Aww," he said, "Are these your children? They're so cute." A blue one, Ray, jumped into Marth's arms. "Such a cutie." He tickled her belly. "Tickle tickle." Ray giggled.

"Aww, she seems to like you," I said. The other Lumas also wanted hugs. Marth hugged them all, every single one. It was the cutest thing imaginable. "Say, Marth…" I shyly asked, "Sometime later…would you like to get coffee together?"

He blushed, and so did I. "Sure, Rosalina. I love you. I mean…I'd love to."

I was called in for another round of fighting. "I have to go, Marth. But when I get back, I want to talk to you some more."

"I'll stay right here, Rosalina," he promised.

I turned to leave. "Wait…" I said, "One more thing." I kissed him on the cheek. "A kiss for my hero."


End file.
